1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a multi-layered polymer film. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a co-extruded multi-layered polymer film for use with temporary seat covers used to protect vehicular seats in new cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that automobile manufacturers install temporary seat covers over the seats in new vehicles to protect the seats from wear and dirt before the vehicle is sold to a consumer. These temporary seat covers are installed during the manufacturing process at the assembly plant. One desirable aspect in a temporary seat cover is that it be sufficiently transparent to allow the potential buyer to see the seat.
It is also known that automobile manufacturers routinely test newly-assembled vehicles to verify quality standards are being met in vehicles rolling off the assembly line. One of these tests is commonly referred to as a Buzz, Squeak, and Rattle test, or BSR evaluation. The BSR evaluation is an acoustic test for determining fit and wear of vehicle components as they are perceived acoustically. In other words, the BSR test quantifies the various noises within a vehicle. The BSR test uses highly-sensitive acoustic measuring equipment, and it is regarded seriously in the automotive industry because the initial consumer impression of a vehicle's quality can be negatively impacted if the vehicle is making undesirable noises. It is critical to minimize or eliminate ambient noises in order to properly test the vehicle.
One of the identified undesirable ambient noises comes from temporary protective seat covers. Many of the temporary seat covers used today are produced using low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), and high density polyethylene (HDPE). These polymers tend to have moderate to high degrees of modulus of elasticity that cause the seat covers to make noise when moved, bent, or sat upon. In other words, they are relatively stiff and they crinkle.
What makes this issue even worse is that many temporary seat covers are intentionally designed to fit loosely over the vehicle's seats. A loose-fitting seat cover is easier to install during manufacturing, it is easier for the dealer to remove after the car is sold, and also it will fit onto differently-sized seats in multiple vehicles. However, a loose-fitting seat cover also creates more ambient noise because the excessive material allows the seat cover to be easily bent, folded, or twisted.
Thus, there remains a need for a temporary protective seat cover which produces minimal or negligible amounts of ambient noise, and which also is sufficiently transparent to allow a potential buyer to see the seat.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to improve upon the existing temporary seat covers by providing a seat cover which is relatively soft and pliable and does not create noise during a BSR evaluation, yet which is also sufficiently transparent to allow potential buyer to view the seat.